gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/Oh plenty to discuss!
Hi ^_^ I pulled an all-nighter last night and I'm not sure how much of this is going to be understandable, so bear with me. I'm gonna attempt to go chronologically, I guess. My ban Whateves, ban someone for saying "dumbass" and "piss," two strikeable, but not ban-able offenses. Das cool. Jack Goldwrecker Bud, let's make something very clear. I don't care how right you think you are, you have no reason to EVER talk behind my back. I'm tired of this crap about "If it concerns John it concerns me!" NO IT DOESN'T. You're not an admin, STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE ONE. Learn your place or leave, bud. The Reformunnguhumungulunga Wiki Because I don't have time to research things on five minutes of sleep in the car. Oho, where do I start? I'm just on skype one night, when Sven calls and says "John, you're going to LOVE this. I Googled 'jack goldwrecker wiki' and found this!" He sends me the link of the wiki whose name I horribly butchered above. We plan to enter chat and mess with people. When I join, I find nothing less than the screenshot Sven provided you all with. Holy crap, while fooling aorund we hit a gold mine. Two chat mods and two wiki users in a chat that was discussing how to get rid of me and take over the wiki. Funny how even banned I was still saving this wiki's ass. Jack and Nults attempt to convince me I didn't see anything, which was actually pretty funny. Somehow, despite the blatant evidence, you all managed to believe lies spat out by that group in an attempt to save their own asses. What evidence? *The "he" they discussed was described with the same personality traits I'm described with. *It is a meeting of four users who are 99% active on this wiki. *They stated to have been planning something for several nights. They somehow achieved to convince you all to overlook the blatant lines of "take over that wiki," and the lines about having planned this for several days. I wasn't going to let that rest. I got one of the chat mods involved on Kik, and offered a false "white flag" in an attempt to squeeze whatever information I could out of him. And I did. Call me heartless if you will, call me a rat if you will. I call it cleverness. I found screenshots admitting Ben's guilt, and the involvement of two members (both of whom were not punished for their involvement.) Obviously the chat mod who was leading it all was demoted. But what of other punishment? In June I believe, Slappy attempted to take over the wiki using James Warhawk and I. I found the request laughable when presented with it and blew it off. Slappy was later discovered, and he AND James Warhawk both received 3-month-long bans. James Warhawk was barely even involved. Only on "paper" was his name stated, and yet he received equal punishment. So why is it that Jeremiah and Jack, both of whom were obviously guilty of plotting with Benjamin, set free? I can understand Jeremiah because he "spilled the beans" by stating that Benjamin tried to pin what they were all doing on himself and Jack. But what of Jack? He lied to the admins AFTER being exposed by heavy screenshot evidence, and alongside that was clearly plotting on getting users removed to put himself in higher positions of power. Does no punishment come unto him? I would like to see this issue further discussed with ''all' users of the wiki, rather than this "all of the admins" crap that Kat and Step give me. Because frankly, Kat, Step, and Goldvane are NOT all of the admins. Directly Addressed to Goldvane - Concerning My Country & Systems of RP I don't care if you think that because we're boycotting your council YOU have the right to find new leaders. No, bud, that's not how it works. I actually WORKED for my country. I put 3 years worth of time and effort into this. YOU don't get the decision to take it away via the click of a button. Let's further discuss how you ran to the roleplay council and refused to accept the legitmacy of war. Because a stronger country declared war on you, you tried to deny it. LOLWAT. Poland didn't get to deny Hitler of any war! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! Sure, Albert can't take your land in just one battle, but he can battle you for it. And then you run to the roleplay council? They have no effect over the legitimacy of war. Bud. Check yourself. You're making a fool of yourself any second longer you try to battle the legitimacy of war. Um... Aaaaand my mind blanked. Be back later. Category:Blog posts